


Two for One

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione corners Fred and George in the common room, thinking they are up to no good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for One

Hermione looked up when she heard the whispering. It never boded well when the twins set their sights on someone. She scanned the room. _Darn. They are focused on me... I better put a stop to this._

She set her books aside and marched across the common room to the two gangly red-headed look-alikes taking up the couch nearest the window.

"Whatever you are planning, stop. I have enough going on trying to keep Harry away from the toady Umbitch to deal with you two as well," she stated. All she got in response were four raised eyebrows. "Please?"

It was the "please" that did them in.

"We weren't planning anything bad, 'Mione," said Fred.

"We were just discussing whether our not you would be amenable to some research," said George.

"What kind of research?" asked Hermione, intrigued.

Fred drew her down into his lap. It was quite late and there wasn't anyone else around, so he wasn't worried about anyone talking about their girl. He slowly ran a hand down her arm, taking her hand in his when he reached it. "Romantic research."

Hermione caught her breath. She really did like the twins, but she could never decide which one she liked best... She was unwilling to let her mind go to the next logical step.

"Are you asking me out, Fred?"

"Yes."

"But why were you discussing it with George? I thought you two were plotting something."

George took a breath, then pulled her feet into his lap and started caressing her legs. "We were. He's not the only one asking you out, love."

Hermione gasped and stiffened, making both boys let her go. They certainly didn't want to frighten her, or ruin their friendship.

She stood up and walked the few steps to the window. She gazed out the window, quietly, for a long moment. _I didn't let myself think about that... I hate the way they've been stifled by Umbitch... The way all of us have. What would H-never mind. This isn't something to overthink, is it?_

She turned back to the boys, and held out her hands. Both of them got up and took her outstretched hands, hope in their hazel eyes.

She pulled Fred close, and gave him a kiss. George started to let go of her hand, when she pulled him in as well, kissing him just as sweetly.

"Yes. I've always stopped myself from wondering, but life is too short to do that, isn't it?"

Both boys nodded their agreement.

She told them they could plan a date for the three of them and walked slowly up the stairs to bed.

"Wow, Fred, I can't believe it!"

"I know. Who knew Hermione called her Umbitch?"

"I meant the date, you idiot."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for katie_krm, who asked for Fred and George asking Hermione out at Hogwarts.


End file.
